Could it be
by fred aholic
Summary: Harry thinks over the time times he could have spent with Ginny.  Was going to make it Ron/Hermione but I cant do Ron very well :  Hey! we all have our weaknesses!


(A/N: Bonjour! Fred here, also known as Resa. okay, so I dont know French... I took it for three years! *shifty eyes*

I was listening to 'could it be' by Christy Carlson Romano when I desided to make it into a one shot song fic ^_^ I am in a cutesy mood *She says like she is ever NOT in that mood...*

I have majour writters block for my fics so, I would just like to say; yes I am still here!

Also, I have been helping a friend with an X-Men fanfic since they rock too. I think it has a good plot and was once a thread so I play Victor and a little girl called Jenny while my friend plays Logan. Her name is x24neko and is a good writter with interesting ideas. If any X-Men fans want to check her out, that would be great! and review so we know where to improve and if people like it! thanks!

Fred Aholic)

Harry pulled away from the beautiful red haired girl he was kissing and just watched her. He wanted to memorize her every feature. He didn't know how he did not see her like this before. Maybe if he did, they could have spent so much more time together. But no, he had been stubborn in seeing her as an almost sister. It pained him to think that he had to leave her so soon. Yet, he couldnt be selfish and risk her life by taking her on the Horcrux hunt that could be a wild goose chase.

Sighing deeply, he held her to his chest protectively, taking comfort in her warmth. the warmth that he would miss so much. It wasn't fair. It just wasn't fair...

CIB...

I know we've been friends forever

But now I think I'm feeling something totally new

And after all this time I opened up my eyes

Now I see you were always with me

CIB...

_"Harry?" came a familar voice as someone walked over to him. He was sitting in the corner of the the common room. Just staring out of the window at the falling snow. There was a frown on his features as he looked to the sourse of the voice and saw Ginny._

_"Are you okay?" she asked as she sat opposite him._

_"Apart from the fact everyone is avoiding me because they think I'm crazy? just peach" he said bitterly before regreting it. He didn't need Ginny avoiding him when she was one of the only people who still talked to him. She would surely leave him like the others..._

_"I was only trying to be nice, you need to get out of this self pity of yours, Harry" she ordered sternly but when he looked at her. He saw nothing but worry and care in her eyes. Nothing like what he expected._

_"You dont understand..." he sighed, looking back to the window. If she was going to avoid him like the others, he wished she would just do it already._

_"No. I understand perfectly that you need to get a grip of yourself" she scolded, taking him once again; by surprise. "You think everyone is against you but so many of us are on your side Harry, you need to stop moping for just one second and realize that" she continued._

_Despite being lectured like a child by a girl who was younger then him, Harry found himself smiling slightly. "I guess your right" he said._

_"Of course I am, coming down for dinner?" she asked as she stood up and glanced over her shoulder at him._

_His smile grew when he stood up and nodded. "Sure."_

CIB...

Could it be you & I

Never imagined

Could it be suddenly I'm fallin' for you

Could it be you were right here beside me and I never knew

Could it be that it's true

It's you and it's you

CIB...

_"They are treating me like a child!" Harry scowled, trashing his room at Grimauld place. Ginny was sitting on his bed, watching him without trying to stop him. She just let him work out his anger._

_"They are just worried about you" she pointed out._

_"I DONT NEED THEM WORRYING ABOUT ME!" he shouted, tears in his eyes as he kicked his foot into the wardrobe. He blinked and instantly calmed when he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist._

_"Like it or not; they do. You can eithersulk up here like an actual child or come downstairs and see everyone" she said calmly. There was no sign of pity or worry in her voice that he heard in everyone elses. He didn't know what she was thinking but he realized he was leaning into that more then welcome touch. Before he knew it, he was hugging her just as tightly. _

_"I will go down" he smiled softly._

CIB...

It's kinda funny you were always near

But who would ever thought we'd end up here

And everytime I needed you, you've been there for me

Now it's clear I've been waiting for you

CIB...

_Harry cried out in pain before pointing his wand at Voldemort. The one thing he had was love which was more then enough to fight him off. His friends; Hermione, Ron, Remus, Tonks, the Weasleys, Sirius... Ginny. _

_Upon thinking of her, the strongest beam of magic flew out of his wand. However, he just ignored it. He thought it was because she was his newest friend. His little sister._

_Yet, there was something there... something he had never felt before._

CIB...

'Cause today is the start of the rest of our lives

I can see it in your eyes

And it's real, and it's true

It's just me and you

Could it be that it's you

CIB...

_Harry smiled as he held Ginny in his arms. They were sitting under a tree with a full view of the lake, enjoying each other's company. "Ginny?"he asked softly._

_"Hm?" she hummed, snuggling into his chest._

_"I love you" he smiled._

_"I love you too, Harry."_

_He looked down at her and grinned like a goof as he leaned down and kissed her._

...

Harry held Ginny closer to his chest as he thought of all the times he was too stupid to see what he had.

"Harry? you are coming back, aren't you?" he heard her ask.

"For you, of course."

(A/N AW! okay, I am feeling too mushy right now! haha hope everyone liked it!

Fred Aholic!)


End file.
